


Fairy Lights

by mantishyungwon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assault, Baekhyun is a thirsty bottom, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drinking, High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide Attempt, They’re not actually related calm down, because of course, my way of dealing with waiting for an EXO comeback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantishyungwon/pseuds/mantishyungwon
Summary: "He was somehow both bruiting and painfully goofy looking. The beautiful boy extended a huge hand and Baekhyun tentatively placed his small delicate one inside, keeping his eyes on their fingers in order to avoid any kind of direct eye-contact that he knew would turn his ears red. A deep voice spoke,'Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Chanyeol. I guess I'm kinda your cousin...'"A Chanbaek fanfic where Baekhyun is sent to go live with his cousin Chanyeol.Will include HARD SMUTAuthor's Note: I always listen to music while I read, so at the beginning of each chapter I've listed a song or two that I felt went with the mood of the chapter in case you want to listen along. Feel free to ignore :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic sooooo pretty rough around the edges xx

1

Playboy- EXO/Regular- NCT 127

How did he let things get so out of control? Baekhyun had always been a good student. He was top of his class, played saxophone in the marching band, and had the most desired girl in school. So how did he end up here, on a plane to go live with his mom's step-sister? 

Baekhyun didn't want to go to the party in the first place. It was the last day of school and all he wanted was some peace and quiet, but when his best friend Sehun decided to go, he knew he would need to be there to keep him from doing anything stupid. The house was dark and loud and the second they walked in, Baekhyun and Sehun were hit with the smell of pot. Sehun, of course, followed the trail of smoke down to the basement and Baekhyun was forced to go with him. The basement was stunning. The house obviously belonged to some rich kid whose parents left for the weekend and even the curtains looked expensive. While Sehun joined the party Baekhyun decided to have a look around; he remembered going to parties like this when he was a freshman... he would get trashed and take off his shirt and after a few hours he would wake up naked in bed with some random upperclassman guy. He hated it, he felt disgusting. So he stopped. He stopped partying and starting studying and it wasn't long before he was in top ten students of his class. It was clear how much he had changed but his parents were still suspicious and he knew that one slip-up would be just enough proof for his mom to send him to go live with her step-sister and her son in the countryside. 

*crash*

Baekhyun snapped out of his daydream and looked around to find he was the only one in the basement. He noticed a window had been broken, and before he could even get to it he heard a siren. Shit. Baekhyun ran up the stairs and when he opened the door he came face-to-face with an armed police officer. The rest of the night was a blur. Baekhyun remembered hearing his parents talking to the police, and his mother yelling at him and eventually sending him to his room. 

"We'll talk about this in the morning." She said.

The next morning, Baekhyun entered the living room to find both his parents sitting on the big leather couch, anger all over their faces. He took a seat in the ugly armchair across from them and shut his eyes to prepare for the screaming. Silence. He opened one eye to see what was going on and saw his parents soften. What the fuck is going on? He thought. Then his mom started speaking.

"Baekhyun" she said gently, "We're not mad at you."

"You aren't?"

"Of course not. We just want you to get better." She brushed her honey brown bangs out of her eyes.

"But I'm not sick. Mom I swear it was a misunderstanding- I only went to keep an eye on Sehun and I didn't ev-" 

A deep voice interrupted

"We don't want to hear excuses, we've already made our decision." His dad grumbled.

Shit, this cannot be happening.

"You're going to live with your aunt and her son. Now, before you-"

"NO! Mom you can't do this to me! I made one tiny mistake and you just decide to ship me off like I'm a fucking dog!"

"Hey! Don't you dare use that kind of language in my home." His mothers' eyes turned dark.

Baekhyun stormed past the couch and up the stairs to his room, falling face-first onto his striped comforter. He knew he didn't have a choice, his mother was resolute in her decisions- he was going to live with his step-aunt and a kid he had never even seen. Well, a teenager, he didn't even remember his name- Chan-something? Ugh.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m uploading like 6 chapters rn- because I’ve been sitting on them for a while.

2

Sing Your Song- SHINee

Although he was furious, Baekhyun did love planes. He loved being able to see everything all at once, it made him feel powerful and made the world look something like a dream, all cloudy and foggy. The flight was only three hours of actual airtime and they were already about an hour in, so Baekhyun untangled his headphones and opened music on his phone. He sat there in silence for a while, unable to pick a song but eventually he let his eyes close as he found himself lost in the sweet melody of "Sing Your Song" by SHINee. As he peered out the window he finally started to think about the new life he was beginning. He had a chance to re-invent himself. To finally be an out-and-proud gay kid who did what he loved, sang. 

"Shhhh!" a small woman with a sour expression hissed at him

Baekhyun turned red, realizing he was singing out loud. He peeled an eye open when he felt the familiar drop in his stomach that came every time he landed. Reality didn't hit until he was in a cab parked in front of his new home. His (step) aunt had insisted on picking him up from the airport but he managed to convince her to let him come on his own. He slipped the driver a few bills and slung his bag over his shoulder as he began the agonizing walk up the driveway. The walk to his new life.


	3. 3

3

Can't Help Myself- Eric Nam

Baekhyun's mother loved entertaining guests so their house was always clean and white and dreadfully boring. But this house was different. The first thing he smelled was homemade chocolate chip cookies and before he could even get inside he felt arms squeeze him tight. Ms. Byun heard Baekhyun struggling for breath and quickly released him from her embrace- beckoning for her son to come downstairs.

"Chanyeol! He's here!" Her smile was the widest Baekhyun had ever seen and he could only imagine how sore her face must be at the end of the day. He turned and looked around the room; the house was small but cozy and well-decorated. On the left was a cluttered kitchen scattered with various cookbooks and magazines, on the right was a fairly spacious living area bathed in bright sunlight coming from two large windows that nearly reached the floor. There were fairy lights strung up every wall and he followed them with his eyes to the top of the bannister- that's when he saw big feet start descending down the stairs clumsily. He knew he would have to meet him eventually but Baekhyun hoped he would be out with friends or something so that he could get settled on his own. He blinked himself out of his own thoughts and looked up to see a tall, handsome man towering above him. Oh god was he handsome. He had sharp features and a beautiful mop of deep chestnut hair that curled above two unusually large ears. He was somehow both bruiting and painfully goofy looking. The beautiful boy extended a huge hand and Baekhyun tentatively placed his small delicate one inside, keeping his eyes on their fingers in order to avoid any kind of direct eye-contact that he knew would turn his ears red. A deep voice spoke,

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Chanyeol. I guess I'm kinda your cousin..."

Baekhyun looked into his eyes and had to keep himself from losing his balance. "I'm Baekhyun, nice to meet you." He managed to squeak out. And then, a look. Baekhyun was sure he was just imagining it but Chanyeol seemed almost entranced for a moment.

"Alright boys! Now that you've met, why don't you let Chanyeol show you to your room so you can unpack?" The kind looking woman spoke softly.

Chanyeol looked irritated, Baekhyun got confused. Nonetheless, he followed the giant up the stairs and into a small, light gray room with a small desk against one wall and a quilt-covered bed against another. When he looked up at Chanyeol he noticed he was fidgeting and looked desperate to leave the room, so Baekhyun said the words he knew would ease him "Thanks." 

Chanyeol sighed an audible breath of relief and walked across the narrow hallway to his own room, allowing Baekhyun to catch just a glimpse of navy blue walls and various instruments hanging from them. 

"Hmm..." Baekhyun thought "He just met me, how can he hate me already?" and he pulled to knob until he heard the safety of a soft click. He was finally alone.


	4. 4

4 

Candy (So good)- The Rose

Baekhyun was awoken by sunlight shining through his bedroom window- he thought he would have trouble sleeping in a new and unfamiliar bed but he must have been exhausted from the plane because he didn't even remember falling asleep. What he did remember was meeting Chanyeol.

*knock, knock*

"Come in!" Baekhyun called in his groggy morning voice.

Ms. Byun shuffled inside in brightly colored, flannel pajamas, careful to close the door quietly behind her. She took a seat on the edge of the striped comforter and shot Baekhyun a warm look before darting her eyes around the empty room. 

"You know, Baekhyun, you can decorate the room however you want. I know it might not feel like it- but this is your home now so don't hesitate to change things to your liking."

Baekhyun let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in and tried his best to mirror the smile the small woman had shown him. "Thank you Ms. Byun, I really appreciate it." She seemed relieved. 

"I'm so glad." Visibly more comfortable, Ms. Byun rose from the bed and waddled toward the door- turning back once she reached the handle "Oh, and Chanyeol's friends are coming over today. I thought you would maybe like to meet them."

Baekhyun took a deep breath before speaking softly "Of course." The door clicked shut.

Alone again, his mind started spinning. If Chanyeol's friends were even half as handsome as him, Baekhyun might faint- he pulled the warm comforter over his face and allowed himself to lie in the darkness for a moment.


	5. 5

5 

Energetic- WANNA ONE/Healing- SEVENTEEN

Chanyeol pulled on a pair of worn jeans and his favorite hoodie- deciding to forego the undershirt due to the heat. He grabbed his favorite guitar from the wall, the one his father gifted him, draped it over one broad shoulder, and scurried down the stairs and out to the garage. Chanyeol loved biking. He loved seeing the world become a blur as he sped down the road, it made everything hazy and dream-like. He pulled up outside of a large gray house with an impressive flower garden containing a wide variety of plants. He watched as his friend glided down the driveway on a bright red bike, getting dangerously close the side of his own.

"Geez, Jongin. Slow down!" 

"Oops." Jongin chuckled

The two boys continued cycling around the quiet neighborhood before stopping in front of a small, over-decorated cottage that was home to one of their oldest friends, Kim Minseok- unsurprised to find him sitting on the steps next to Kim Jongdae, the boy they had planned on picking up next. 

Chanyeol and Jongin shot each other a knowing look, they loved watching Minseok and Jongdae pretend they were just friends even though everyone knew they were sleeping together. When the four boys reached Chanyeol's he stopped them on the front steps

"Okay so listen, my new cousin is here and you need to act normal." He spat.

"What are you talking about?" Jongin chuckled

"We're always normal!" Minseok said making a blatantly ridiculous face that made Chanyeol squirm.

Chanyeol ignored the mocking "Here's the thing; he's... he's just..." He took a breath "He's really fucking hot."

Jongdae bent over with laughter "God Chanyeol, you're so fucking horny!"

Jongin just pushed past all of them and strolled into the house, that's when he saw him at the kitchen counter casually chatting with Ms. Byun. Holy shit, Chanyeol was right he thought, this boy was absolutely stunning. His hair was honey-brown with golden highlights and cut to the perfect length to rest right below his perfect, petite ears. His eyes were dark and warm and when he smiled they disappeared into his round cheeks, and his lips. Pink and perfect and so kissable. 

"Jongin! I'm so glad you're here, this is Chanyeol's cousin Baekhyun- please take care of him." Ms. Byun smiled proudly. 

Before he could respond, the other three boys slid inside- stopping to admire the boy as well. 

Baekhyun was right, his friends were handsome . Not in the same way as Chanyeol, but the dark one who came in first was definitely stunning- and he could feel his eyes all over his body.

Eager to flirt with the beautiful boy, Jongin invited Baekhyun to play video games with the rest of the group, which he graciously accepted. He just wanted to make friends. Walking up the stairs, Jongin felt a pinch and heard a low voice in his ear.

"What the fuck, man? Why would you do that?" Chanyeol hissed

"Oops." He said with a smile.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny chapter...

Chanyeol shifted on his bed, trying to ease his emotional discomfort. Jongdae and Minseok were sitting on the floor leaning against the foot of the bed, as usual, and Baekhyun was sandwiched between Chanyeol and Jongin. Chanyeol couldn't quite decipher the strange pang he felt every time he caught Jongin glancing and Baekhyun- he had no reason to be jealous... right?  
"One more round!" Jongin whined  
"No! You just want another chance to impress Baekhyun." Jongdae chuckled.  
Baekhyun turned bright red and crawled off of the striped comforter to excuse himself. 

"Fuck you. Now he really hates me." Chanyeol snapped  
"He won't hate you when he's riding your cock!" Jongin, Jongdae and Minseok all erupted into laughter- silenced by Chanyeol's pillows flying at them.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m slow as hell with writing chapters- but I’ve got an event timeline for this fic so I promise it’s going somewhere. xx

6

Baekhyun sat on his new bed and let his eyes wander around the unfamiliar room; he left home so suddenly he didn’t think to pack much stuff- his wooden clock that he made in the 5th grade, a few pairs of pants, two t-shirts, three XL sweaters, socks, underwear, and an extra pair of headphones. There at the bottom of his suitcase sat the one thing he wished he had left. His Luhan box.  
Luhan was Baekhyun’s first (and only) boyfriend. They met at a club when Baekhyun was a freshman- and Luhan helped him get sober. They were happy for a while, but when Baek ran into him on a date with his girlfriend, Luhan confessed that he hadn’t told his parents he was gay. He promised he felt nothing for the girl, that he was only with her to make them happy, but his excuses didn’t make it hurt any less. After Baekhyun broke things off, he channeled all of his energy into studying so he could get into a college in the U.S. and leave Korea forever. About a month after the split, Baekhyun heard he moved far away.

Why did he still have the box? Baekhyun knew he needed to get rid of it, he knew that it was holding him back, but he just couldn’t do it. Baekhyun heard a soft knock on his door and quickly shoved the box under his bed.  
“Come in!” He yelled  
In walked the giant, gangly man- his hair looked tousled, like he had just been in a pillow fight, but he still looked stunning.  
“Um… so, I just wanna apologize for the shit my friends said… I’m really sorry if it upset you.” His voice began to trail off.  
Baekhyun bowed his head slightly to indicate his forgiveness and watched as Chanyeol began surveying the room, his eyes landing on the pathetic suitcase.  
“Wait… is that ALL you brought?” His eyes widened.  
Baekhyun shrugged and waited for him to leave the room- which he didn’t.  
“Get up.” Chanyeol seemed very confident all of a sudden “I’ll take you to get some new clothes.”  
Baekhyun assured him that he was fine, but Chanyeol was adamant. 10 minutes later, he found himself in the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s tiny hatchback. The roof was so low Chanyeol had to hunch- which Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at, his own height allowing him to sit rather comfortably. Chanyeol shot him what was supposed to be an angry look, but it just made him laugh harder.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% did NOT proof this chapter, so sorry if it's trash- but I wanted to get something up. Also, I'm tryna establish the characters before things get smutty so bare with me. xx

7

As soon as he saw where Chanyeol had taken him to shop, Baekhyun felt his eyes start filling with tears.  
“What?” Chanyeol pulled into a spot and parked the car.  
Having grown up in the city, Baekhyun had only been to the country twice in his life. The first time was for a field trip in elementary school, where his class visited a dairy farm and milked cows, the other time was three days ago- when he moved in with Chanyeol. Having left so suddenly, Baekhyun hadn’t taken the time to think about the physical difference in environment. Now, sitting in a shitty car, parked outside of a shitty strip-mall, he had an epiphany. This was his life now.  
Baekhyun was shaken from his thoughts when he felt warm fingers brushing away his tears. He turned to face Chanyeol and before he could make eye contact, he felt long arms wrap around his waist. Stunned, Baekhyun felt his heart beating out of his chest, there was no way Chanyeol couldn’t feel it, but he found himself leaning into the embrace.  
The boys separated, he looked into Chanyeol’s dark eyes and was overcome with the sense that Chanyeol knew and understood why he was upset.  
“Well, should we get you some clothes?” Chanyeol asked casually, a slight smile playing across his lips.

*

Baekhyun looked at himself in the fitting room mirror. He looked strange, like he was standing in someone else’s body. Chanyeol had picked out a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and an alarmingly tight white v-neck for Baekhyun, intent on giving him some confidence. He heard the pull of the curtains and turned to look at Baekhyun.  
“Holy fucking shit.” Chanyeol covered his mouth in surprise. How could one person look so beautiful. He felt a stirring in his dick as his eyes raked down his cousin’s delicate frame, the pants clung to his perfectly round ass, while the neckline of the t-shirt revealed his prominent clavicle-  
“Does it look okay?” Baekhyun asked sheepishly.  
Chanyeol gave a meager thumbs up, his voice seemingly unable to produce a coherent thought. As Baekhyun changed back into his own worn jeans and loose hoodie Chanyeol took the opportunity to grab the outfit he had tried on as well as a few other essentials, before Baekhyun could refuse. After a few moments of arguing over the cost of the clothes with (Chanyeol won, paying the bill before the other boy could even get his wallet out) they found themselves back in the little hatchback. The drive back to the house was eerily quiet, and Baekhyun could detect something wrong. Everytime he spoke, Chanyeol would turn up the radio or just flat out ignore him, Baekhyun was mortified. He had taken Chanyeol’s generosity for granted, and he probably hated him for it- finding proof in every look Chanyeol didn’t match.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I rush things, I’m just so excited to get to the fluff/smut! As usual, I didn’t proof this chapter so strap in folks. xx

8

Chanyeol was definitely ignoring him. It had been a week of painfully awkward interactions, and as they shared a home, there was really no way for Baekhyun to give him space. By day 9, Baekhyun was fed up and found himself knocking on Chanyeol’s door.  
“Yeah?” Chanyeol called from his room.  
Baekhyun pushed open the door, trying to make himself look assertive and walked over to where the other boy was sitting at his desk. He took a deep breath and looked his cousin in the eye.  
“I don’t know what I did, or why the fuck you’re ignoring me but if you haven’t noticed we live together and I really need you to fucking tell me how to fix this shit.” Baekhyun’s voice echoed through the room, and he was suddenly very glad his aunt was at work.  
Chanyeol sighed “I’m sorry Baek.”  
Baekhyun’s breath hitched at the sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice calling his nickname. The two boys were silent, neither wanting to make things even more uncomfortable.  
“Would you wanna see a movie?” Chanyeol blurted.  
Baekhyun wanted to say no, to hold his ground and not let him off that easily but a movie did sound fun and he found himself accepting the offer.  
*  
Chanyeol hadn’t been to a movie theater in years, the whole thing felt too intimate. Sitting so close, hidden in the darkness, staying silent, it gave him the chills. 

After he and Baekhyun finished shopping, Chanyeol caught himself watching the other boy. He could feel his gaze linger on the small, beautiful male and felt powerless to stop it. As soon as his eyes fell on his rosy lips, Chanyeol knew he was fucked. Unable to distance himself due to their living arrangements, Chanyeol decided the best way to handle things was to ignore Baekhyun completely. Just until this “infatuation” passed. It would pass, right?

Baekhyun was right though, Ignoring him didn’t make Chanyeol feel any better and he could see the hurt on the other boy’s face every time he didn’t return a smile or say good morning. 

So here he was, at a movie theater with his hot cousin, ready for an incredibly painful 2 hours. As soon as they entered the theater, Baekhyun turned into a kid in a candy store. He seemed truly fascinated by the shabbily little building, touching the old popcorn maker and barreling through to get to the arcade. Chanyeol caught himself smiling and started worrying about how he would possibly survive the movie.  
“Hurry up Channie! I don’t want to miss the previews!” Chanyeol blushed at the sound of his nickname coming from the lips of the beautiful boy. Every word he spoke was like music, and he thought Baekhyun must be an amazing singer.  
Chanyeol knocked over their popcorn within seconds of the start of the movie, and Baekhyun had to giggle.  
“Holy shit-fuck-I’m sorry” he whispered. Baekhyun just continued to laugh. 

The movie was a lot scarier than Chanyeol expected, and about 30 minutes in he could feel Baekhyun trembling beside him. So he did something he knew he would regret. He snaked his long fingers over the shared armrest and grasped the delicate hand he had first touched only a couple weeks earlier. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Chanyeol thought, feeling his palms start to sweat he tried to remove his hand but Baekhyun took the movement as an opportunity to interlace their fingers and despite the darkness that surrounded them, Chanyeol was sure his flushed cheeks could be seen from space.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> After hearing some feedback, I sat down to write some longer chapters but found myself unhappy with the timing of the part endings, and have written yet another short update. I'm still going to try and lengthen the sections and spend more time developing the characters and I just hope you'll be patient with me. 
> 
> I LOVE hearing your feedback (your comments make my day!) and I'm so happy to hear that y'all are enjoying this fic.
> 
> This chapter is the first I've written about Baekhyun's singing and so I've included the titles of a few songs... if you're interested in hearing them, these are the full names with the artists. (They're all awesome, you should check them out!)
> 
> In My Life- The Beatles  
> Angel- NCT 127  
> Breathe Your Name- Sixpence None the Richer  
> Drifty- Sjowgren
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Baekhyun woke to the warmth of the sun on his face. It was a Saturday, so he allowed himself to stay in bed for a bit longer- which he quickly realized was a mistake as his mind began to wander to long, smooth fingers and hot breath on his neck. Baekhyun felt heat rise to his cheeks and arousal pool below his belly button. Startled by his body’s reaction, the boy decided to do something he hadn’t done in months, something that always cleared his head, he decided to sing.  
Chanyeol had gone to his friends’ house (the handsome one.. Jongin maybe?) and his mom had taken on a morning shift at the hospital so Baekhyun knew he was alone in the house. 

There are places I remember

Baekhyun started to sing

All my life, though some have changed

Some forever not for better

Some have gone, and some remain

He could feel the hot tears brimming around his eyes and as he sang the words, for the first time in a while, he felt homesick.

But of all these friends and lovers

There is no one compares with you

And these memories lose their meaning

When I think of love as something new

He missed his friends, his school, and his never-changing routine. Baekhyun was comfortable with his predictable life and had always felt like his lack of spontaneity protected him. But since moving in with Chanyeol- he felt himself becoming less inclined to stick to his unchanging habits. Baekhyun could sense he was losing a part of who he was, and yet he didn’t feel sad. He felt almost… hopeful.

Chanyeol had barely managed to slip out of Jongin’s house before his friend had returned from the bathroom. He loved his buddies- but between Minseok and Jongdae pretending not to stare at each other and Jongin bitching about his newest crush, a small angry-looking man he met at the dance studio- the morning had become unbearable.  
His mom was out, and it was a Saturday morning, so Chanyeol had expected silence when he entered the foyer. But silence was not what greeted him. Instead, he heard the most beautiful sound to ever bless his ears. The soft voice was surprising in its’ reach, and as Chanyeol shook off his converse and began up the stairs he could feel goosebumps form all over his body.

But of all these friends and lovers

There is no one compares with you

And these memories lose their meaning

When I think of love as something new

The voice was unmistakable in its beauty and ownership, and Chanyeol felt his legs become jelly as he sank down to the floor and pressed his ear to Baekhyun’s bedroom door- and because there was no one to stop him, he allowed himself to just listen.

*  
After Angel, Breathe Your Name and Drifty Baekhyun felt his throat becoming sore and decided water was probably a good idea. He pulled open the door and jumped back in shock as the beautiful giant fell backwards on his carpet- upside down eyes meeting the smaller mans.  
Both boys stayed silent for a few moments, neither of them sure of what to say- but the silence was broken as Chanyeol’s mom came through the front door.  
“I’m home!” she shouted.  
The voice broke Chanyeol from his trance as he found himself standing up abruptly. As soon as the smaller buy opened his mouth to speak, his eyes fell to the perfect lips that held the voice of an angel, and overcome with lust- Chanyeol gave his housemate a quick nod and shuffled to his own room.

As soon as he closed the door, Chanyeol collapsed face-first onto his mattress- his thick comforter muffling his voice. “Shit.”  
While, just 10 feet away, another voice uttered the same word.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I wrote a slightly longer chapter this time- and even though I don’t love it I wanted to get it up. I love reading your comments as always, and hope you enjoy this chapter. (Baek and Channie start to get a bit closer ;)

After what he now thought of as “the encounter” Chanyeol couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful boy. Everyday he could feel himself growing more and more attached- and he could no longer picture his life without Baekhyun.   
“Dude, what’s wrong with you.” Chanyeol’s thoughts were interrupted by Jongdae‘s loud voice  
“Uh... nothing.”   
“Okaaay, well did you listen to anything I just said?”  
Chanyeol shrugged, he vaguely remembered Jongdae mentioning a birthday party.   
“Well, what I was saying is that my parents are visiting my aunt for the weekend- and I want you, Minseok, and Jongin to get here early to set up for my party.” Chanyeol nodded his agreement.   
“Oh! And invite Baekhyun”  
“WHAT?? Whywouldidothat???” Chanyeol felt his cheeks warm at the mention of Baekhyun  
“Um because he’s cool and I need some eye candy so I don’t have to stare at you all night!” Jongdae doubled over in laughter.  
He wasn’t wrong- everything about Baekhyun was adorable and he couldn’t deny the fact that he could brighten up any party. He let his mind drift back to the boy’s voice and found his own moving of its own accord.  
“Baekhyun sings” he blurted.  
“Oh um okaay, cool.” Jongdae was clearly confused by his friends sudden honesty.  
Chanyeol suddenly couldn’t control himself, he let out everything he had been holding in since Baekhyun’s first day; from shopping to holding his hand at the movies to hearing him sing. Jongdae just sat listening, his jaw wide open.  
“Shit Chanyeol, you really like him..”   
Chanyeol suddenly felt his throat become incredibly dry  
“You need to tell him”   
Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest but Jongdae refused to let him get a single word in.  
“He’s not your actual cousin so it’s not gross, and if you don’t get him someone else will.”  
Jongdae was right, Chanyeol saw the way everyone looked at Baekhyun- the small boy held so much joy and could make anyone smile. If he didn’t tell him about his feelings, he’d probably never get the chance before someone else did it first.

*  
Ugh, Baekhyun sighed. He had been writing for hours and hadn’t made a dent in his story. He closed his laptop with a click and fell backwards onto his bed. Baekhyun hadn’t written for fun since elementary school and he found himself full of ideas since moving to the country. He wasn’t sure how, but it felt like ever since he met Chanyeol ideas just came pouring out of him. There was something about the clumsy giant that made him feel so enamored- Baekhyun turned back to his story; Ugh, he groaned, he really wasn’t going to get any more work done today. Maybe a walk would help him clear his mind, Baekhyun threw on his favorite sweater and headed for the door. He had only taken a step or two when he heard a familiar knock on his door. Chanyeol.

Baekhyun carefully examined his options; he could pretend to be asleep and hope he would go away, he could open the door and try to make himself seem unaffected by the boys’ presence, or he could climb out the window. Before he was able to choose- Chanyeol opened the door and entered the room.   
“Uh… sorry. I didn’t um mean to.. interrupt you… uh- I just- was wondering if you- would want to-uh- come to Jongdae’s birthday party tonight?”  
Baekhyun wanted to say no- to tell him he had too much work to do, but the word “sure” just flew out of his mouth. Chanyeol gave him the details- told him he had to go early but Baekhyun didn’t need to be there until 8, and promptly scurried out of the room.   
“Well fuck.” Baekhyun sighed. 

Baekhyun hadn’t been to a party since he moved, and after an hour and a half of trying on different outfits he selected a pair of ripped black jeans, a fitted white T-shirt, a jean jacket, and his red converse. He had to admit- he looked pretty good, he pushed the idea that he wanted to impress Chanyeol as far out of his mind as possible and headed to Jongdae’s house.   
There was a surprising number of people in the house- and Baekhyun walked straight past the kitchen, restraining himself from getting a drink. He heard 403 by Drug Restaurant come over the speakers and found himself starting to dance. 

Baekhyun felt large hands grab his hips and jerk him towards a tall man with greasy hair and a smug smile. He felt his breath catch in his throat, brought back to his year of waking up in random guys’ beds, going to clubs and letting gangly men grab and kiss him. He tried to push the stranger away but the man only grabbed his small hand and moved it to his crotch with a low growl.

Chanyeol scanned the room looking for Baekhyun, he was probably in a dif- he felt his throat close when he saw the beautiful boy trying to push a huge man off of him. He plowed through the crowd seeing only red, but the boy managed to push the man off of him on his own and ran out of the room. Chanyeol could deal with that asshole later; right now all that mattered was finding Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dashed out of the room, maneuvering his small body through the crowd as he tried not to shake. He scurried up the stairs and into what looked like a guest room allowing himself to sink to the floor. Hot tears stung his eyes as memories of unwanted hands came flooding back.   
“Baekhyun? I know you’re in there. I’m coming in.” Chanyeol opened the door gently and as soon as he saw the boy’s small frame shaking and sobbing he felt anger boil inside of him.   
“That fucking asshole.” Chanyeol said to himself as he turned to find the scumbag who had caused Baekhyun’s pain. Before he could leave the room Chanyeol felt a small hand clutch onto his wrist.  
“Please don’t leave me here alone.” Baekhyun whimpered. Chanyeol moved to wrap the boy in a tight hug, and immediately felt him relax into the embrace- snaking his thin arms around Chanyeol’s neck.  
They sat there for a while. Unmoving. Chanyeol gently stroked Baekhyun’s hair as his shirt grew damp with the small boy’s tears. He felt himself harden in his boxers. Furious at his body for becoming aroused right now. 

Baekhyun blinked his eyes open when he felt something poke at his thigh. He glanced down and saw the tent in Chanyeol’s pants. His embarrassment was overpowered by instinct as he felt his fingers move to stroke the giant through his pants.

Chanyeol let out a soft moan, sure that he was imagining things. Baekhyun tipped his face up towards his own and Chanyeol saw the look in his eyes. He wanted this just as much as Chanyeol. He felt his inhibitions drift away as he lowered his lips to meet the boys’.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter! I’m sorry it’s been so long, I’ve been applying to colleges and haven’t had time to write in ages. I’m really gonna try to update more regularly. Thanks!  
> xx

The first kiss was far from magical… too much teeth and tongue, a clumsy press of lips, but Chanyeol slid his hand up to Baekhyun’s nape and the two began to fall into a rhythm. As soon as Baekhyun opened his mouth to release a moan, Chanyeol let his tongue explore, tracing every inch of the boy’s perfect mouth. The small breaths of pleasure that escaped Baekhyun’s lips urged Chanyeol to take complete control, and he felt his pants tighten-  
“Chanyeol!”   
Chanyeol practically jumped as Jongdae burst into the room, his eyes frozen on Baekhyun’s. Jongdae’s eyes ran over both boys, falling on Chanyeol’s lips which were swollen and glossy. He took the hint and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat in silence for what felt like hours before Baekhyun stuttered out a sentence,  
“W-we can just p-p-pretend it never hap-pened.” The problem was, Chanyeol didn’t want to pretend it never happened, he wanted to take Baekhyun on romantic walks and kiss him and hold him and love him. Baekhyun stood and shot one more glance towards Chanyeol before leaving the room, not bothering to close the door like Jongdae had.  
Chanyeol dropped his head into his hands trying desperately to replay the kiss, to remember the way Baekhyun’s lips felt and how his breath tasted, but most importantly: how would he possibly be able to resist him. 

*  
The cold air on Chanyeol’s face as he walked home was sobering and once he reached his doorstep he started to panic. Twisting the doorknob as gently as possible, Chanyeol slipped off his shoes and tiptoed up the stairs to his room, collapsing onto his bed the moment he entered. Sleep was a long time coming.

Baekhyun woke up to the smell of pancakes and sunlight shining on his face. He looked down to see himself clad in the same clothes he wore to the party, he must have fallen asleep as soon as he got back- then he remembered.   
“Fuck” he hissed “fuck, fuck, fuck.” He could still feel Chanyeol’s hand on his neck, his soft lips pressed against his own, and how much he wished they would have continued. There was a soft knock at the door and Baekhyun whispered a soft “come in.” Chanyeol looked as amazing as ever. He must have just showered because Baekhyun could smell his musky body wash wafting into the room, his plain black t-shirt clung to his torso and looked rather tight around his arms, Baekhyun gulped.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to… um- do s-something today…” It was evident how nervous Chanyeol was from his difficulty speaking and the way he kept rubbing the back of his neck- Baekhyun had to admit it was pretty cute.  
“Um, sure.” He said, trying desperately to hide his own nervousness  
The gorgeous giant seemed surprised by his answer and Baekhyun could see him racking his brain for something to say back. The rest of the conversation consisted of exchanged mumbles, until they eventually decided to go bowling.   
Baekhyun had to keep reassuring himself that this wasn’t a date as he searched his closet, choosing the most casual outfit he could think of, a pair of light jeans with his favorite sweater (a light blue one with little white stars) and his converse. He decided to forgo makeup or hair product and gave himself a once over in the mirror before traipsing down the stairs and out the door to meet Chanyeol at his car.


End file.
